Nuestros comienzos ¿Nuestro amor?
by narusempai
Summary: ¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿Por qué termino? Estos son los comienzos de la relación de Tenzin y Lin. Conozcamos el inicio de su romance. (Tenzin/Lin) / Serie de Drabbles
1. 01- Un bonito comienzo

**Drabble 1**

**Numero de drabble: 1/?**

**Finalizado: No**

**Resumen:** ¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿Por qué termino? Estos son los comienzos de la relación de Tenzin y Lin. Conozcamos el inicio de su romance. (Tenzin/Lin)

**Advertencias: **Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Cuenta cosas que pasaron antes del inicio del cartoon)

**Disclaimer:** La leyenda de Korra (The Legend of Korra) pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, por lo tanto, como es de suponer, nada de esto es mío, excepto, claro, la historia.

**Edad:** Dos años

**Drabble 1: Un bonito comienzo**

Aang miro a los niños jugar, mientras que Kya y Bumi hacían de las suyas en el patio trasero, los pequeños Tenzin y Lin jugaban en el corral cerca.

Toph había encargado a su pequeña con el maestro aire, mientras arreglaba unos asuntos pendientes en su escuela de metal control.

Observo como Kya le lanzaba agua a Bumi en el rostro y rió, tan pequeña y ya sabía controlar el elemento. Luego dirigió una mirada al corral, Tenzin miraba a la niña que estaba acostada en el suelo, sobre una mantita, el pequeño estiro una manita y le acaricio el rostro. La bebé se removió y despertó, con un poco de esfuerzo se sentó en el suelo, aún lado del niño, que había retirado su mano asustado. La niña de dos años giro su cabeza, y extrañamente ese movimiento le pareció gracioso.

La bebé le sonrió a su hijo y soltó una risita, que dejo a su bebe cautivado. Ese era el comienzo, de una, esperaba, muy fructífera relación.


	2. 02- La cosa

**Drabble 2**

**Numero de drabble: 2/?**

**Finalizado: No**

**Resumen:** ¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿Por qué termino? Estos son los comienzos de la relación de Tenzin y Lin. Conozcamos el inicio de su romance. (Tenzin/Lin)

**Advertencias: **Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Cuenta cosas que pasaron antes del inicio del cartoon)

**Disclaimer:** La leyenda de Korra (The Legend of Korra) pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, por lo tanto, como es de suponer, nada de esto es mío, excepto, claro, la historia.

**Edad:** Cuatro años

**Drabble 2: 'La cosa'**

"¡Lin!" Llamo a la niña, la pequeña de un cabello negro brillante y sedoso volteo, estaba sentada sobre el jardín, esperando a que su mejor amigo llegara. "Mira esto" Dijo Tenzin, cuando estuvo a su lado, mostrando lo que traía en la manos.

Lin levanto una ceja, un gesto muy maduro para ella que la hacía ver muy inocente, a lo que traía Tenzin entre las manos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto la pequeña. Su voz era suave y relajante.

"Esto" Acerco más sus manos a la niña, que se alejo por instinto "Es una babosa de la col" La cosa que estaba en manos del niño se movió, y Lin salto.

"Qué asco" Dijo quedamente, Tenzin la miro y pregunto.

"¿No te gusta?" La niña le dedico una mirada que decía '¿Estás loco, o que?

"No, es asquerosa" Respondió haciendo un gesto de asco.

"Bueno" Dijo tirando a la babosa al suelo "A mí tampoco" Limpio la baba que estaba en sus manos con su ropa y tomo la de Lin "¿Jugamos?" La niña le sonrió y se dejo ser jalada por el pequeño.


	3. 03- Protección

**Drabble 3**

**Numero de drabble: 3/?**

**Finalizado: No**

**Resumen:** ¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿Por qué termino? Estos son los comienzos de la relación de Tenzin y Lin. Conozcamos el inicio de su romance. (Tenzin/Lin)

**Advertencias: **Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Cuenta cosas que pasaron antes del inicio del cartoon)

**Disclaimer:** La leyenda de Korra (The Legend of Korra) pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, por lo tanto, como es de suponer, nada de esto es mío, excepto, claro, la historia.

**Edad:** Cinco años

**Drabble 3: Protección. **

Lagrimas, eso era lo único que salía de sus bellos ojos color verde, estaba jugando en el patio intentando mover unas rocas con su tierra control, mientras esperaba a que Tenzin llegara de su entrenamiento con su padre, cuando un par de libélulas-dragón pasaron volando cerca de ella, distrayéndola de su tarea, ocasionando que las rocas cayeran con fuerza, lastimando su pierna.

Segundos después sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro, Tenzin se veía agitado, al parecer había llegado corriendo. Detrás de él, habían llegado Katara, su mamá y los hermanos de Tenzin, sintió como su madre la levantaba y su llanto se intensifico, al sentir el dolor en la pierna.

Su mamá le dijo palabras tranquilizadoras, calmándola mientras que la sanadora, Katara, la curaba, Kya y Bumi se habían ido a jugar, pero Tenzin se mantuvo a su lado. Cuando Katara termino, le dijo a Lin que no se parara, y Toph se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Katara con la comida.

Lin miro su pierna, se veía roja, pero ya no dolía.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto inocente Tenzin.

"Más o menos" Susurro "Me dolía mucho" Tenzin se subió al mueble y la abrazo, dejando que la niña se acostara sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes, yo me haré fuerte para protegerte"

"Gracias" Susurro más dormida que despierta la pequeña.

"Eres mi mejor amiga" Con delicadeza, Tenzin planto un pequeño beso, en la frente de la niña, y mientras se movía, acomodándola, la observo era su mejor amiga, y él la quería mucho.


	4. 04- Fiesta

**Drabble 4**

**Numero de drabble: 4/?**

**Finalizado: No**

**Resumen:** ¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿Por qué termino? Estos son los comienzos de la relación de Tenzin y Lin. Conozcamos el inicio de su romance. (Tenzin/Lin)

**Advertencias: **Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Cuenta cosas que pasaron antes del inicio del cartoon)

**Disclaimer:** La leyenda de Korra (The Legend of Korra) pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, por lo tanto, como es de suponer, nada de esto es mío, excepto, claro, la historia.

**Edad: **Seis años

**Drabble 4: Fiesta**

Se movió por todo el patio, sin ser atrapado ni por sus hermanos, ni por Lin, ese era el día del cumpleaños de Lin, por lo que sus padres los habían llevado a la casa de los papás de Toph, para celebrar.

En ese momento, estaban jugando a las atrapadas, él era el ultimo que quedaba en su equipo, siendo Lin 'convertida'*

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, tratando de calmar su respiración. Estaba cansado, el jardín de los Beifong era enorme, y había corrido por el todo el día.

Escucho movimientos tras de él y calmo su respiración, demasiado tarde para recordar que Lin podía usar movimiento sísmico, con el cual sabría donde estaba.

"Te encontré" escucho, se puso de pie y encaro a su 'enemigo' como supuso, era Lin. La niña se acerco a él para tocarlo, y con eso finalizar el juego, pero no tenía previsto que de entre los arbustos salieran Kya y Bumi empujándose, empujando a Lin haciendo que callera, chocando su frente con la barbilla de Tenzin. Ella no lloraría en algo como eso, pero, el dolor era mucho, así que se sentó en el suelo, con Kya y Bumi pidiendo disculpas.

"¿Te duele?" Sintió la mano de Tenzin en su frente, y unas lagrimitas se escaparon de sus ojos "Lo siento" Se disculpo, él no debía disculparse. "Te lastime" Beso su frente, como normalmente haría Katara con él, y sonrió.

Lin seco sus lagrimas y le regreso la sonrisa. "Tú no tienes la culpa" Dirigió una mirada molesta a Kya y Bumi "En cambio, ellos sí" Y se puso de pie, los mayores se tensaron, y salieron corriendo, siendo perseguidos por una Lin muy divertida, Tenzin negó con la cabeza y comenzó a correr, olvidando su cansancio, solo para ayudar a su mejor amiga en su venganza.

* * *

* Es como el juego de congelados, tú eres calor, pero si otra persona te toca, estás congelado y no te puedes mover, hasta que alguien de tú equipo te 'descongele' pero en esta versión puedes moverte, pero actuarias como un 'congelado' que valga la redundancia congela y convierte, ¿Me explico? Dudas, por PM (Private Message)


	5. 05- Novia

**Drabble 5**

**Numero de drabble: 5/?**

**Finalizado: No**

**Resumen:** ¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿Por qué termino? Estos son los comienzos de la relación de Tenzin y Lin. Conozcamos el inicio de su romance. (Tenzin/Lin)

**Advertencias: **Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Cuenta cosas que pasaron antes del inicio del cartoon)

**Disclaimer:** La leyenda de Korra (The Legend of Korra) pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, por lo tanto, como es de suponer, nada de esto es mío, excepto, claro, la historia.

**Edad: **Siete años

**Drabble 5: Novia**

"¿Y tú novia?" Molesto Bumi a Tenzin, los niños estaban en el cuarto del último, haciendo unos arreglos a sus mochilas, ya que partirían a la nación del fuego, para el cumpleaños de la pequeña Ursa, la hija de Zuko.

"No es mi novia" Respondió Tenzin molesto, desde el cumpleaños de Lin, entre él y Kya se la pasaban molestándolo, diciéndole cosas parecidas a, tú novia, la amas y cantando ridículas canciones de quien sabe que bajo un árbol*.

"No lo parece" Respondió el niño molestando. "Yo creo que tú le gustas a ella" Tenzin se puso rojo, pero no replico lo que su hermano le había dicho. Bumi captando esto estaba por hablar, cuando escucharon el grito de su madre, Tenzin empujo a Bumi y corriendo salió por la puerta. Bumi lo persiguió hasta llegar abajo.

El pequeño maestro aire* le entrego su mochila a Aang y tomo de la mano a Katara para salir, donde encontraron a Appa comiendo un poco de heno. Aang hizo un saludo al bisonte y todos subieron a él.

En cuestión de un par de horas, ya estaban en el hermoso palacio del fuego. Donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Tenzin bajo, felicito a la cumpleañera, saludo al señor del fuego y comenzó a buscar a Lin.

"Mira" Hizo una seña Bumi, al fondo de la habitación donde se celebraba el cumpleaños, estaba parada elegantemente Lin, con un hermoso vestido color avellana con detalles blancos, que hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Tenzin, se sonrojo, mientras Bumi reía "Vez, te dije que era tu novia, solo tú te sonrojas" Y salió corriendo. Tenzin lo miro irse, y por ese momento, decidió ir a su encuentro con Lin, dejando la situación de su hermano, para otro momento.

* * *

*He, es esa cancion que cantan: Fulanito y menganita sentados bajo un arbol, besandose, b, e, s, o algo así va la canción.

* * *

¿Han encontrado alguna incoherencia? Dejenme un mensaje y yo se los respondo :D


End file.
